Eka
Eka is the bird spirit representing creation and the number 1. She is manifested from humanity’s concept of creation and the universe, existing immortally due to the infinite and immortal idea of the concept she represents. Personality While Eka was originally warm and kindhearted, ages of paranoia have caused her to grow cold and distant instead. She only speaks with others in cases of necessity, never placing any trust in another person spare for Carnelian. She is still nonviolent and kind, but shows no mercy to those who would betray her for their own selfish purposes, as she views it. Human Appearance Eka takes the form of a woman standing around 5’10, with dark-toned skin that is dotted with freckles. Her hair is black and reaches down to her waist, styled straight with bangs, and accentuated by a blue feather hair clip. She wears a yellow floral dress and sandals, along with gold eye makeup and vibrant blue lipstick. Alter-Spirit Appearance In her Alter-Spirit form, she wears an Egyptian styled dress, having a pair of blue wings and surrounded by wisps of blue fire. Origin Story Eka was the first bird spirit to be created, living amongst humans originally as soon as she came into existence. Born during the times of the first human civilizations, she quickly came to be worshipped as a deity. Fuelled by this attention, Eka began to create things, bestowing many gifts to humanity. One of these gifts was the power of the Alter-Spirits, which allowed humans to gain the power of a spirit for a temporary amount of time. Eventually, she created an entire realm for herself, a realm that only spirits such as herself could enter. For ages she was the only spirit there, causing her to be overwhelmed by loneliness. Eventually, however, more spirits came into existence, and she welcomed them into her realm with open arms. At this point, Eka, now having new companions, no longer sought the companionship of humanity. She revoked the power of the Alter Spirits, sealing the conditions and leaving it to be forgotten. Bird spirits were allowed to come and go from Eka’s realm freely, as long as they did not expose their true form to humans. Around five hundred years before the current story, however, a bird spirit betrayed Eka. The betrayal left Eka completely shocked, and caused her to grow paranoid. She came to believe that she could not trust the other spirits, as they all could betray her as well. Eka’s fears of betrayal were confirmed when she was betrayed by Undec, who also stole away the power of the Alter Spirits to use for herself. However, Eka had been expecting this betrayal due to her paranoia, and had created an executioner who would eliminate any traitors. Undec’s betrayal drove Eka near mad with paranoia, causing her to push the other bird spirits farther and farther away. The betrayals of Septen and Sedec made this even worse, Eka now finding herself unable to trust anyone but the executioner she had created. Abilities All (formerly) abilities are ones originally belonging to her, but since stolen or given away * The ability to form any concept into a physical form * The ability to bestow an ability onto another * The ability to change or revoke the power of the Alter Spirits (formerly) * The power to remove a spirit from their own power (formerly) * The power to dissolve any connections between a human and bird spirit (formerly) Other Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJrkufAAi5c Voice Actor: Amanda Miller Category:Bird Spirits Category:Spirits